I Miss You So Much
by FujiwaraYumi24EXO
Summary: Saat kau kau benar-benar kehilangan dia. Di saat itu lah kamu tahu betapa berharganya dia. Ga bisa bikin summry TT TT


Pair: MinSul (Minho and Sulli)

Disclaimer: Minho dan Sulli milik keluarga mereka masing-masing. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali pada Allah.

Rating: T+

Warning: OOC, typo(s), not EYD, berantakan, dll.

A/N: FF pertama dan juga FF terlama dari Yu-chan.

**HAPPY READING !**

…

Hsshh..hssh..hsshh..  
Semilir angin yang dingin menusuk masuk ke kulit seorang yeoja yang tengah berdiri sambil mengenggam sebuah surat.  
Tiba–tiba saja ia menjatuhkan surat itu, lalu merentangkan tangannya dan berteriak  
"BOGOSHIPEO!"  
Brukk!, ia jatuh terduduk

"Hikss..hikss.." yeoja itu terisak sambil menutup wajahnya cantiknya dengan kedua telapak tangannya .  
"Bogoshipeo, jeongmal Bogoshipeo"  
lirihnya

###  
"Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya seorang Namja pada seorang Yeoja yang tengah terduduk di pojok kamar sambil menekuk lututnya. Yeoja itu hanya diam sambil menatap tajam pria didepannya itu.  
"Sulli-ah" panggil Namja itu  
"Jangan sebut namaku!," bentak yeoja yang di panggil Sulli, atau nama sebenarnya adalah **Choi Jinri**.  
"Pergi dari rumahku, Minho! Pergi " bentaknya lagi, Namja bernama** Choi Minho **itu pun menyerah untuk pergi.

Dengan berat Hati ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari rumah Yeojachingunya **-Sulli**. Dengan derai air mata yang berlinang di wajah tampannya Minho melangkah terus hingga akhirnya ia telah berada di tengah–tengah jalan, tanpa ia sadari dari arah sampingnya sebuah truk besar melaju dengan cepat, seakan tubuhnya membatu, lidahnya menjadi kelu. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa–apa, ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, seakan pasrah jika nyawanya akan pergi hari ini, hari yang menurutnya adalah hari **Terakhir**.

"Saranghae Choi Sulli". Lirihnya sebelum akhirnya

BRAKK! Minho terpelanting ke atas dan jatuh ke tanah dengan suara yang cukup keras .

DEG! dada Sulli tiba–tiba saja terasa sakit, seakan–akan menandakan bahwa belahan jiwanya telah pergi. Dengan terburu–buru, Sulli berlari keluar kamar menuju teras rumah, untuk melihat apakah terjadi sesuatu disana.

Dan benar saja, apa yang rasakan di dadanya berada tepat di depan matanya. Choi Minho **Namjachingu**nya yang baru saja di bentaknya tadi telah tewas dengan berlumuri darah dari seluruh tubuhnya yang terluka.

Sulli segera berlari mendekati Minho, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Menetes terus menerus. Tak peduli dengan dengan tatapan kasihan dari orang–orang yang mengerumuninya juga Minho.  
"Bangun Minho!. Ayo cepat bangun, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Teriaknya  
"Nona, sudah nona. Relakan dia, dia sudah tiada" seseorang mencoba menenangkan Sulli.  
"Tidak! Dia masih hidup!" teriaknya  
"Bangun minho, bangun. Kau berjanji tak akan meninggalkan ku. Kau berjanji akan hidup bersamaku Minho" lanjutnya lagi

Ngiung.. Ngiung.. Ngiung  
sirine mobil Ambulance, telah sampai di depan rumah Sulli, Minho langsung di bawa masuk ke mobil ambulance. Sedangkan Sulli sedang di pegangi orang–orang "MINHO!" teriaknya berkali–kali, mobil ambulance telah pergi, Sulli terjatuh lemas. Air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya  
"Saranghaeyo Minho" lirihnya

Dengan bibir yang bergetar, Sulli menyanyikan sebuah lagu,  
"Jugeodo mot bonae … naega eotteohke neol bonae. Garyeo geodeun tteonaryeo geodeun nae gaseum gochyeo nae … Apeuji anhke na … saragal surado itge .. Andwindamyeon eochapi ussal geo … Jugeodo mot bonae "

Ada sedikit jeda saat dia menyanyikan lagu itu, bukan dia tak hafal lirik lagu nya, tapi karena ia menyanyikan lagu itu dengar air mata yang mengalir deras dari wajahnya. Lagu yang di nyanyikan nya tadi adalah lagu yang disukai Minho

Srekk..  
Sulli membuka sepucuk surat . surat yang ia temukan di dekat tubuh kaku Minho, masih ada bercak–bercak darah di surat itu  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**From : Choi Minho**  
**To : My Angel Sulli**

Tidak masalah jika aku kesepian. Setiap kali aku teringat padamu

Senyum menyebar di wajahku

Tidak masalah jika aku lelah. Setiap kali Kau senang

Hatiku penuh dengan cinta

Hari ini aku bisa hidup di dunia yang sangat keras

Bahkan jika aku lelah, ketika ku menutup mata, aku hanya melihat wajah Mu

Mimpi yang masih terngiang di telinga ku

Apakah meninggalkan sisi ku terhadap Mu?

Setiap hari hidup Ku seperti mimpi

Jika kita dapat melihat satu sama lain dan saling mencintai

Aku akan berdiri lagi

Bagi ku, kebahagiaan dan kenangan berharga

Akan lebih hangat selama masa-masa sulit

Bagi ku, harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak pernah tidur

Seperti bayangan di sisiku Kau selalu

Diam-diam datang kepada ku

Untuk melihat apakah aku sakit?, untuk melihat apakah aku kesepian setiap hari

Dengan perasaan kerinduan, Kau datang kepada ku

Bahkan jika dunia ini membuat ku menangis, aku baik-baik saja

Karena Kau selalu di sisiku

Seperti debu, akan mereka berubah dan meninggalkan kenangan?

Aku akan tetap tersenyum untuk memudahkan hatiku

Tidak peduli berapa kali aku tersandung dan jatuh

Aku masih berdiri seperti ini

Aku hanya memiliki satu hati

Saat aku lelah Kau menjadi kekuatanku

Hati Ku terhadap Mu selamanya

Jadi Aku menelan sakit dan kesedihan

Aku hanya akan menunjukkan kepada Mu Senyuman Indah

SAMPAI AKU MATI KAU SELALU ADA DI HATIKU

Ku akan selalu berpegang pada mimpi ku ingin memenuhi dengan Mu

Aku akan mencoba untuk memanggil Nama Mu di tempat Aku tak dapat lagi mencapainya

AKU MENCINTAI MU SEPENUH HATI KU

**Love**

**Choi Minho**

Sulli tak habis pikir, kata–kata yang di tulis Minho itu –**Aneh**.

"Bodoh, Minho bodoh" lirihnya sambil memukul–mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit .  
"I MISS YOU SO MUCH.. CHOI MINHO!" teriaknya

The End

Backsound : Agnes Monica – Rindu

^ Saat kamu benar – benar menyayangi seseorang.  
Jangan membuat dia menangis atau kecewa.  
Buatlah di selalu tersenyum.  
Sebab kamu tidak akan pernah tahu,  
Seberapa berharganya dia.  
Saat kamu benar–benar kehilangan dia ^

Gaje ya ? hehehe, ini FF udah lama banget. Pas Yu-chan masih SD kayaknya. berharap sih ada yang suka. Dan ada yang review juga *berdoa

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, :D


End file.
